The objective of this proposal is to develop methods for the synthesis of novel 1-acyldihydropyridines and to study their utility as synthetic intermediates. Specific aims are (1) To study the asymmetric synthesis of 1-acyl-2-alkyl-1,2-dihydropyridines and 2-alkyl-2, 3-dihydro- 4 - pyridones. (2) To investigate the asymmetric synthesis and synthetic utility of 1-acyl-2-triphenylsilyl-2,3-dihydro-4-pyridones. (3) To develop enantioselective syntheses of various indolizidine and quinolizidine alkaloids using homochiral 2,3-dihydro-4-pyridones as synthetic intermediates. The proposed methodology will be useful for tbe synthesis of compounds having a broad range of biological properties, i.e. neuroleptic, antihypertensive, antiinflamatory, antitumor, and anticonvulsant activities.